themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnesota
Minnesota is the 14th song on the album Full Force Galesburg. Lyrics Seeds came in the mail today from Holland And the language on the package is wonderful and strange All sorts of flowers that grow up from the earth In goodly colors gloriously arranged I circled the house and I scattered them around Let the water sink down into the soil Stared a long time at the residue Blood, milk and oil God the humidity is something Our shirts are soaked clean through The house is throbbing and the heat keeps coming And I keep looking at you And then you're singing in Dutch to me And I recognize the song It seems so old and so fragile And I haven't heard it in so long We may throw the windows open later But we are not as far west as you suppose we are Hot wind coming off the water Sky gone crazy with stars While we stay here we imagine we're alive We see shadows on the walls There's something waiting for us in the hot, wet air Sweat, water and alcohol Just the old blood Rising up through the wooden floor again Just the old love Asking for more again Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about that point in the relationship—you've all been there—where you've been drunk for weeks, and you look across the table at the person you used to know, and you say 'I used to know you. Don't you live here?' It's called 'Minnesota'." -- 2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *"This is a, a love song from an album called Full Force Galesburg, and it's about a couple of people plotting harm." -- 2002-11-13 - Opolis - Norman, OK *"This is one about a collapsing marriage. It's called 'Minnesota'." -- 2017-12-14 - Holocene - Portland, OR Things Referenced in this Song *The line "In goodly colors gloriously arranged" is taken from Edmund Spenser's poem "Spring Sent to His Mistress Like a Herald" ("In goodly colors gloriously arrayed"). Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1996-08-10 - Gabe's - Iowa City, IA *1996-08-30 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *1996-09-02 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1996-11-02 - Gothenburg Radio - Gothenburg, Sweden *1996-11-22 - Slattery's - Dublin, Ireland *1997-03-01 - Replay Lounge - Lawrence, KS *1997-03-xx - New York University - New York, NY *1997-04-04 - Duke Coffeehouse - Durham, NC *1997-06-17 - Brownie's - New York City, NY *1997-06-21 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1997-06-22 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *1997-07-16 - Capitol Theater - Olympia, WA *1997-12-06 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1998-02-06 - Cow Haus - Tallahassee, FL *1998-02-07 - Vinyl Fever - Tallahassee, FL *1998-04-17 - Custer Avenue Stages - San Francisco, CA *1998-05-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *1999-01-29 - Mercury Paw - Louisville, KY *1999-07-09 - Starfish Room - Vancouver, British Columbia *1999-07-23 - CBGB - New York City, NY *2000-02-06 - The Press - Claremont, CA *2000-10-19 - WFMU Session - WFMU Studios - Jersey City, NJ *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2001-08-03 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-03-11 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2002-04-13 - Sky Church - Experience Music Project - Seattle, WA *2002-10-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-06 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2002-11-13 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2005-03-23 - Emo's - Austin, TX *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2006-08-21 - Easy Street Records - Queen Anne - Seattle, WA *2007-06-17 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2008-11-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-03-29 - Kenyon College - Gambier, OH *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-11-12 - Chapman University's Memorial Hall - Orange County, CA *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-03-25 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-07 - Variety Playhouse - Atlanta, GA *2011-04-10 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2011-04-14 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-22 - Whelan's - Dublin, Ireland *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-05-25 - Koko - London, England *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-05-29 - King Tut's Wah Wah Hut - Glasgow, Scotland *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2011-06-16 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-20 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2011-06-21 - The Detroit Bar - Costa Mesa, CA *2011-06-23 - El Rey Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2011-07-27 - Artpark - Lewiston, NY *2012-02-02 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-10-23 - Pabst Theatre - Milwaukee, WI *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-04-15 - Pearl Street Ballroom - Northampton, MA *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2016-02-24 - Sidebar Theatre - Tallahassee, FL *2017-12-14 - Holocene - Portland, OR *2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL Videos of this Song *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2011-05-24 - Coalition - Brighton, England *2011-06-14 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA Category:Full Force Galesburg songs Category:Video